1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus having a light shielding layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a LCD panel which includes a display substrate, an upper substrate facing the display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display substrate and the upper substrate. A plurality of signal lines and a plurality of thin film transistor are disposed on the display substrate.
Generally, the LCD panel uses a twisted nematic (“TN”) mode. The LCD panel may also use a plane to line switching (“PLS”) mode in order to ensure a wide viewing angle of the LCD apparatus.
A LCD panel of the PLS mode includes a pixel electrode, and a common electrode overlapped with the pixel electrode. An electric field applied between the pixel electrode and the common electrode spins liquid crystal molecules, to represent a gray scale.